Happy Birthday Kirito!
by KaitouStar
Summary: <html><head></head>Hey! Sorry, this is my first SAO fanfic. I do know a lot about SAO though. Its kiritos burthday, and how is his friends gonna celebrate it? A party! But its gonna take some planning.</html>


**"his is gonna be short because I started this today. Just to celebrate the hero's 6th birthday. Lol. This is my first SAO fanfic kay!**

NORMAL POV october 6th

Kazutowalked to his academy, to see his girlfriend, asuna. She was whispering to rika and Keiko about something. He looked at her oddly as she walked away because she was giggling and looking at him from timw to time. He sighed, walking to his class. During lunch, asuna didn't come to his class to give him lunch so he had to buy the incredibly plain school lunch. he saw Ryotarou and Andrew with the 3 girls.

'What are they doing here?' he thought. They all took a glance at him, then scrambled away.

"Huh?" He wondered. He went and tapped Ryotarou's shoulder. The red head shot up, looked at him, then bolted out.

"Did I do something wrong?" He wondered aloud. He didn't pay attention to what the day was. He sweatdropped, seeing all his friends huddled In a corner. He shook his head, going back to class. He saw all his friends glancing at him every so narrowed his eyes to asuna's, only for her to turn away. He looked confused, but shrugged. He stood up, going to the mall to get a smoothie after drank his smoothie, casually walking. He felt as if soneone was watching him and turned around. He saw a plant in the middle of the floor. He narrowed his to the plant. He sighed, walking. As soon as he walked, the plant began moving. He had a vein popping out, knowing the plant was oddly following him. He stopped and so did the plant. Then he picked up the pace. Apparently, so did the plant. He broke into a sprint. Luckily, he was pretty athletic... after building enough muscle. The plant wasn't able to catch up, as he went into the woods. He stopped by a small river to catch his breath, after makind sure the plant didn't follow.

"This day is really strange..." he muttered, taking out his phone. He texted asuna.

'Hey. Today is strange. Wanna go meet at the park later?' He texted. No reply. Usually, she would reply if she cant or not. He went to his house. Suguha was coming home late, and leaving for school early. He entered the house and got dressed in his pajamas. He looked at his phone while munching on pocky.

"Still nothing..." he sighed. He decided to take a break ftom VRMMO's for a while, but called Yui on his phone. But Yui, oddly wasnt there. Instead, a message appeared on his screen.

"'Yui is not here. She is decorating Papa's screen.' He wondered what that meant. He went to home screen, but it hasn't changed.

"I don't get this..." he muttered, looking out his window. It was only 7pm, so he went downstairs, and made a sandwich. He turned on the TV to the news. He heard the door open, to reveal his 'mother', Midori.

"Here." He handed her a sandwich, and she sat down, eating.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Why would I?"

"... nevermind." She received a text from asuna.

"Oh.. I see." She giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing~ now, go to bed."

"But its only 8."

"Ahem, who is the paeent here?"

"Sometimes, its hard to tell." He joked, going up the stairs.

The next day, he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

"School. Won't ya let me sleep in for 5 more minutes?" He mumbled, getting dressed, and heading doen the stairs. As usual, suguha wasn't there, but did leave him some toast and ate his breakfast and headed off to school. He felt something following him. He turned around.

"Stop following me!" Ryotarou blinked in surprise.

"Ah... sorry. I just had a feeling someone was following me. What are you doing here? Don't you have to work? Andddoesn't Andrew have the Dicey cafe?" Kazuto pointed out, looking at Andrew, who caught up to Ryotarou.

"My wife is managing the cafe, and Ryotarou has the day off." Andrew replied. Kazuto eyes them suspiciously, as they held things dehind them.

"Okay? By the way, have you guys been avoiding me lately? Is there anything special going on that I should know about? Did I do anything?" Kazuto asked. They gulped. He knew Ryotarou and Andrew were bad at keeping secrets. but then they stared at him in utter disbelief.

"You're kidding... right?"

"No..." kazuto replied. They lokked at each other, before running off.

"Why is everyone running around like a headless chicken?" He muttered as he stepped through the gates. True, literally EVERYONE, was running around the building since they all regained their strength. He shrugged, going to class. During class, it seemed that EVERYONE was staring at him today. He saw a peice of confetti on Keiko's head. She gulped, quickly brushing it off. He ate lunch on the roof. Strangely, he didn't see anyone else.

"Where could ALL of them possibly go?" He asked to no one in particular.

Sfter school, he grabbed his things, heading to the Dicey cafe, only to find it closed.

"Everyone is so-" asuna hugged him from behind, dragging him back to rhe school.

"Asuna!? What's going on? I dont want to learn twice as much in 1 day!"

"Relax." She giggled, dragging him to the door of the ball room. (Yes, they have one.)

She opened the doors.

"Anata no tanjōbi no Kirito omedetō!" Everyone in the school was there. Even ones he has never seen or talked to.

"Thank you everyone... its my birthday?" He asked. Everyone sweatdropped at him.

"Why is literally everyone here?"

"They wanted to celebrate the person who freed them's birthday." Andrew explained. Kazuto looked at a table to see mountains of presents.

"Ah..." he decided not to question it. The music started, and then everyone started dancing.

"Now welcoming, the king of the party!" Ryotarou and Rika announced, leading Kazuto to the stage. He smiled.

"Well, of course, if there is a king, there is a queen." He took asuna's hand, leading her to the stage. Slow music began playing as they began dancing.

"Happy birthday. Kazuto-kun."

**Im so glad I finished this! My goal was at least 1000 words. I did this in two hours, on my cell pgone. I hope you guys enjoyed. I was freaking out earlier, wondering how to contribute to kazuto's birthday. Happy birthday to him!**


End file.
